30 palabras
by Suigin Walker
Summary: 30 palabras , 30 drabbles, todos ellos acerca de Soul Eater


**Disclamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, yo solo uso los personajes para mi entretenimiento personal, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Amistad**_

Ella y él tenían una hermosa amistad, la apreciaban tanto que preferían ocultar sus sentimientos. Blair suspiraba por ese triste hecho, Soul y Maka se amaban tanto.

* * *

_**Oscuridad**_

Todo lo que recuerda de su triste infancia, era que siempre estaba rodeada de la oscuridad y que Medusa-sama mandaba sobre ella, sobre su propia oscuridad.

* * *

_**Maquillaje**_

La mayor de las Thompson, volvió a verse en el espejo

-Un poco mas de labial no vendría mal- dijo y paso ese sutil y elegante colorante sobre sus labios.

* * *

_**Inocencia**_

Kid volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a una sonriente Chrona

_-__"¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente como para creer las palabras de Black Star?"-_se pregunto algo molesto al ver como la espadachína, sonreía y escuchaba fascinada las aventuras que el chico del clan Hoshi le contaba.

* * *

_**Pacto**_

El porqué quiere a los niños, es un misterio, pero tal vez se debiera a la muerte de su hermana pequeña, cuando esta tenía 10 años. Y al conocer a Ángela se juro protegerla hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

_**Perfume**_

Vio atreves de sus anteojos el perfume que Marie-sempai le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

-Solo por esta vez-se dijo y aplico sutilmente el perfume por su piel, después de todo Asuza quería tener un aroma capaz de enloquecer a Mifune, aunque fuera en la primera cita que tenían.

* * *

_**Recuerdo**_

Giriko volvió a rechinar sus dientes, molesto. Aun está vigente el recuerdo de aquel cura rubio interrumpiendo la diversión que estaba compartiendo con la sobrina de su jefa, se regaño mentalmente el no haber matado a Chrona antes de la interrupción.

* * *

_**Hoshi**_

Tsubaki volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno, con todas las estrellas iluminando ese manto oscuro, sonrió, conocía una estrella que era capaz de apartar la oscuridad de su lado, y esa estrella tenía el nombre de Black Star.

* * *

_**Advertencia**_

-Más te vale no hacerle nada, quiero que sea mía-

Medusa sintió escalofríos al recordar como Noah exigió a Chrona como parte de su colección, pero, lo que más miedo le dio, fue el tono de lujuria con él le dio aquella advertencia.

* * *

_**Paciencia**_

Liz tiene mucha paciencia, sino fuera así, hubiera mandado a volar a Kid en el preciso instante que le conoció. Además ella como la mayor, debía ser tolerante con las travesuras de su hermana menor, y los ataques de asimetría de Kid.

* * *

_**Cita**_

Estaba nervioso, se golpeo mentalmente una y otra vez, como era posible que estando juntos, viviendo juntos; y ahora compartiendo sus vidas, juntos. Soul se ponía nervioso cada vez que tenía una cita, con su querida Maka.

* * *

**_Niñero_**

-¿Disfrutas el ser niñero?-le preguntó la mujer de lentes al espadachín.

Él solo sonrió de lado la ver como los pequeños saludaban a una de las armas de Shinigami-sama.

* * *

_**Padre**_

Tal vez, el no era un ejemplo a seguir. No era responsable, coqueteaba con cualquier cosa que llevara falda, y hasta se olvidaba del cumpleaños de su hija, pero Spirit sabía que todo buen padre… debe camuflarse adecuadamente si quiere espiar las citas que tiene su hija.

* * *

_**Arrepentimiento**_

Eso fue lo que sintió cuando Maka le pregunto si podía prestarle su auto para ir a la escuela

Su joven hija de 16 años, mato a su querida camioneta, con tan solo haber estado frente al volante. ¡Cuánto arrepentimiento sintió por su vehículo destrozado! y…también por la cuenta de la reparación del mismo.

* * *

_**Tía**_

Aracne, aunque no lo quisiera admitir ya era tía, y una de apariencia joven; pero más abuela que las nuestras era.

Teniendo una sobrina tan traumada, por la poca falta de amor, solo le hizo convencerse de que debía educarla, pero en vista de que ella rechazo su oferta la primera vez que se vieron las caras, supo que Chrona, primero desearía estar muerta.

* * *

_**Gemelas**_

Tan distintas como humanas, tan iguales como armas, así eran ellas. Así eran las Thompson, y eso nada lo cambiaria, tampoco cambiarían el hecho de que ellas protegerán a Kid, a su técnico y tercer hermano de corazón y el más diferente de los tres.

* * *

_**Pastel**_

Justin quito la crema chantillí besando la mejilla de Chrona, después de todo la cumpleañera no podía, estar sucia, ni aunque la suciedad fuera, una sabrosa mancha de la dulce crema de aquel pastel de cumpleaños.

* * *

_**Pregunta**_

Ambas habían estado caminando en silencio por largo tiempo, algo ocurría, Maka lo percibía.

- ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Chrona armándose de valor decidió preguntar.

-Maka ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?-preguntó tímidamente la chica con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.

Albarn simplemente paró en seco y tras unos segundos su rostro se puso como un tomate y se desmayo. Había preguntas, que, nunca, nunca debían hacerse

* * *

_**Lentes**_

Todo paso muy rápido, alguien le arrebató los anteojos y luego puso una sola mano sobre su rostro oscureciendo su visión. Azusa sonrió de forma divertida.

-Sé muy bien que eres tú, vamos devuélveme mis lentes, Mifune.-ordenó algo divertida, pero molesta.

Él espadachín le hizo caso y como acción típica de todos los días tras hacerlo le daba un beso casto en los labios al tiempo que huía de una muy sonrojada Azusa, que fácil era hacer enojar a esa mujer.

* * *

_**Simpatía**_

Volvió a ver por la ventana de la enfermería, desde su cama, el modo poco ortodoxo en que Black Star le deseaba que se mejorara pronto, esa era una de las razones por las cuales a Chrona le causaba tanta simpatía.

* * *

_**Luz**_

Él se sentía menos al lado de su hermano, y se siguió sintiendo así durante mucho tiempo, más sin embargo, cada día que la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto y veía a Maka sonriéndole, diciéndole que bajara a desayunar, se sentía superior a su hermano.

* * *

_**Sueño**_

Su sueño siempre fue, el tener a gente que la quisiera a su lado y cuando al fin su sueño se había cumplido. La oscuridad volvía para arruinar el objetivo, para destrozar ese inocente sueño, que había tenido desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo.

* * *

**_Océano_**

A Kid y a Soul casi les da una hemorragia nasal simultánea, al ver como el océano, era el fondo de una típica escena de playa, las chicas tirándose agua, cerca de la orillas, pero si esas cicas eran Maka y Chrona, mostrando sus "atributos ocultos", a cualquiera le hubiera dado hemorragia nasal.

* * *

_**Pijamada**_

Era una reunión de chicas, algo secreto, donde ningún chico podía intervenir, Tsubaki suspiro había elegido verdad, y al escuchar la pregunta que le formularon su cara se puso roja y dijo en un tono algo suave.

-Si me gusta Black Star-

* * *

_**Perdida**_

Para haber sido una antigua estudiante de Shibusen, su sentido de la orientación era más que pésimo, ella lo sabía, y no lo desmentía; pero es que detestaba estar perdida, porque eso solo ocasionaba encuentros casuales, con el hombre, por el que todavía sentía algo, Stein.

* * *

_**Sonrisa**_

Marie, siempre tenía esa radiante sonrisa, adornándole la cara, ese gesto era capaz, de hacer que la locura de Stein desapareciera, y tantas veces él se cuestionaba.

- _¿Por qué ella?- _

La respuesta siempre llegaba al anochecer, cuando Marie le daba las buenas noches con una sonrisa, que era capaz de derrotar a todos los monstruos de sus pesadillas, de las que él nunca había hablado.

* * *

_**Estudiosa**_

Maka siempre estudiaba con ahincó para los exámenes.

Cuando lo hacía no preparaba el desayuno, no comía, ni dormía, hacia que él se preocupase más de lo debido, pero cuando curiosamente un día en el bolso de la escuela de Maka encontró, un muñeco en miniatura suyo, que tenia atrás bordado "Ser lista para enorgullecer a Soul", el se olvidaba de todo y todos, al menos hasta que Maka le pegara con un Maka-Chop.

* * *

_**Lagrimas**_

Se regaño mentalmente, había sido capturado por aquel extraño sujeto, que poseía el libro de Eibon, y no era capaz de ayudar a sus amigos, a su padre y mucho menos a la pobre de Chrona, que seguro estaría derramando lagrimas en algún lugar oscuro, sin el calor de sus amigos, sin la unión y la amistad que ella tanto necesitaba.

* * *

_**Maestro**_

Aunque él jamás lo dijera, Black Star consideraba a Mifune como su maestro. Un maestro que daba buenos consejos, y al cual acudió, cuando él, buscaba ayuda sabía para poder declarase a Tsubaki.

* * *

_**Acepto**_

En el altar. Ella con su vestido blanco, él con su esmoquin negro, como dos piezas de ajedrez, el rey y la reina, el cura que en esta ocasión era Justin. Dijo las palabras que dirigieron la ceremonia

-Acepto-.

Fue la palabra que sello la unión de su amor de Maka y Soul por siempre, hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

**N/A:Hola soy yo, aquí les traje varios drabbles cortos, jajá como pudieron darse cuenta hay drabbles que hablan de un personaje en especifico y otro de parejas.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
